Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred!
Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred! is the two hundred ninety-third episode of the Bleach anime. The Shinigami and Visored, attacking Sōsuke Aizen, are unable to defeat the treacherous captain. Summary Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Tetsuzaemon Iba, commenting on the strength of the Reiatsu emanating from the captains and Visored, wonder if Lieutenants Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto will be alright being around such a huge amount of Reiatsu. Kira wonders if the strength of the captains and Visored will be enough to defeat Aizen. Aizen asks Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya if right now he is thinking, because he has so much hatred against him, Hitsugaya is not worthy of being a captain. Hitsugaya tells him he is correct in thinking that, but he does not care because he is willing to lose his position in order to kill him. Hitsugaya tells Aizen he will not give him a single chance to use Kyōka Suigetsu, and it would be best if he prepares himself, but even if he does not he won't show him any mercy. As Hitsugaya charges towards Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, watching from a distance, states none of them have any idea of Aizen's true strength. Hitsugaya, using Hyōryū Senbi, swings his Zanpakutō in a linear direction at Aizen, which creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. Aizen dodges the attack by jumping into the air, but Hitsugaya uses Zekku to redirect his technique into the air. Before Aizen can react to this, Captain Sajin Komamura and Love Aikawa, releasing their Zanpakutō, Tenken and Tengumaru respectively, smash Aizen with them at the same time and tell Hitsugaya they are joining the battle as well, Hitsugaya telling them he does not care, as he never intended to keep this fight one-on-one anyway. Aizen, appearing unscathed from the attack, tells his opponents they better combine of their techniques together, or they will never defeat him. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, swinging Kinshara, wraps it around Aizen's Zanpakutō, and Lisa Yadōmaru swings her Zanpakutō towards Aizen, who blocks the attack with his own Zanpakutō. Love goes to swing his Zanpakutō down on Aizen, who pushes him away. Komamura swings his own Zanpakutō down on Aizen, who destroys the blade. Aizen, telling Komamura he is naive in thinking he could win by striking with power, wonders if their basic idea of the word "power" is simply different and, going up to Komamura, decides to teach him what "power" really is. Komamura releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, but Aizen severs its blade and left arm and cuts the side of its torso, causing similar damage to Komamura, who, screaming in pain, makes one final attack with his broken blade, which is blocked by Aizen, who gives him a decisive blow to the chest, which sends him hurtling down to the town below. As Rose swings Kinshara again, Aizen, easily catching it, pulls and cuts Rose down, launching a stream of blood into the air. As this happens, Gin, continuing to think to himself, states Kyōka Suigetsu is not what makes Aizen scary. He admits while it is a scary ability, there would still be people who would rather die than follow him if it was all he had. Gin states the only reason Aizen was able to gather all of the Espada into a single group, despite them all having different agendas, is because he is strong. Gin goes on to state no matter how much they prepare against Aizen, his abilities will still be far beyond theirs. Aizen, taking Rose's Kinshara, wraps it around Love, pulling him closer and slashing him as well. Lisa, with her Hollow mask on, attacks Aizen from behind with her released Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo, but he evades the attack and breaks her Zanpakutō. Noticing she is wearing her Hollow mask, he, stating he already told them they are nothing, but pseudo-Arrancar, cuts her down her as well, asking if he can have Arrancar obeying him, how could "pseudo-Arrancar" expect to stand against him. As this happens, Ichigo watches in shock as the captains and Visored all fall defeated from Aizen. When Captain Suì-Fēng appears in front of Aizen, he asks her if she has gone insane, since he never imagined the Onmitsukidō, much less its supreme commander, would attack him head on. Aizen recites what all Shinigami learn in the academy: do not seek beauty in battle, do not seek out virtue in death, do not think of your life as your own, and cut down your foes from behind to protect what must be protected. When Suì-Fēng finds it amusing a traitor would recite Shinigami lessons to her, Aizen states he once taught those lessons before. Suì-Fēng tells him it was because the Central 46 allowed him to do so, which is why they had the rug pulled out from under them by a traitor. Aizen, telling her not to speak ill of the dead, points out she had the rug pulled from under her too. Suì-Fēng, stating this is not the case for her, creates many clones. When Aizen praises her on how well the clones are made, Suì-Fēng, stating it is an honor to receive some praise from him, decides she is going to finish him off with this technique. The clones of her charge towards Aizen. As Aizen goes to unsheathe his Zanpakutō, his arm is encased in ice. Suì-Fēng, appearing in front of Aizen, uses Nigeki Kessatsu, hitting Aizen in the chest. When it does not work, Aizen tells her his immense Reiatsu will cancel out her technique. Aizen is surprised when he is attacked from the back by a shadow. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku reveals himself, having used his Kageoni technique, and states Aizen was careless by not considering there was a shadow on the ice. As Aizen curses the 8th Division captain under his breath, Hitsugaya tells Aizen it is over. Aizen, glancing at him as Hitsugaya rushes at him, notes to himself because Hitsugaya is so young, he attacks at the first opening without planning ahead, calling it his biggest failing. However, he is surprised when he notices Shinji Hirako, standing to the side, holding up his Sakanade and smiling. As Aizen realizes he has entered the inverted world and Hitsugaya is not attacking from the front, but the back, he is stabbed through the chest from behind with an expression of surprise on his face. Aizen, feeling the blade which has stabbed him, tries to pull it out, but eventually gives up while cursing Hitsugaya. When Kira yells out that the captains have finally done it, Iba tells Kira he should look happier and not have the same gloomy look on his face, and Kira tells him he is right. Hinamori, getting up, begins walking away. When Iba and Kira ask her where she is going, she does not answer. Shinji, looking over at Gin, tells him it looks like things are finally turning around before Ichigo, yelling at everyone, asks them what they are doing. After this, everyone is shocked and horrified that the defeated "Aizen" was actually Hinamori. Shinji, looking over to where Hinamori was, sees Kira and Iba being cut down by Aizen. When Shinji asks Aizen how long he has been using Kyōka Suigetsu, Aizen answers with an explanation of his Zanpakutō's ability. When Shinji angrily asks his question again, Aizen asks him when he thought he had not been using it. As Hitsugaya cradles Hinamori in his arms, she asks "why", pushing Hitsugaya over the edge. In a blind rage, he attempts to attack Aizen. As the other captain-level fighters try to stop him, Aizen, pointing out they are all full of openings, cuts down Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, and Shinji. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, staring at a store with teacups, fancy tables and chairs, and fancy plates, says it is a dream come true. Aizen, revealing he was using Kyōka Suigetsu, says it was easy to defeat him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *The Gotei 13 & The Visored vs. Sōsuke Aizen (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques * Techniques used * * * (flashback) * * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * * * * * * Bankai: * * * (flashback) * Resurección used * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Other techniques * Navigation Category:Episodes